The bet of a life time
by sammis
Summary: Gryffindor stud challange, its out of date i know. after months of not updateding i have final had te time too
1. Chapter 1, on the night of questioned

A/N its the Gryffindor stud challenge so if your fed up of reading them 1 more wont hurt so carry on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter charters or any other aspect that is copied written.  
  
If Hermione Granger every thought the day she had first walked into the wizardry word was bizarre, nothing compared to what she was in the midst of now. Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Cho Chang and herself was sitting in the library trying to figure out the best way Hermione could seduce the one and only Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione sat back and let the rest of the girls giggle and shriek at half the ideas they have come up with. She had been replaying the night over and over again in her mind barely registering the words make-up, sexy, short, tight, and sleazy and a lot of other words, which string together and made a sentence that if Hermione was paying attention she would soon wish she wasn't. The night that was replaying in her mind, with all the faults highlighted, was the night she had made the bet with the lads that she is the Gryffindor stud. What a big mistake.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
"Lavender! You got to be kidding!" Hermione stated but quickly carried on once she saw the look Ron gave her. "I mean, I haven't got any thing against the girl its just that, you like Quidditch and she likes shopping! You've got nothing at all in common with each other!"  
  
"So what! Its like they say opposites attract." Ron shrugged his shoulder and took another drink from his butter-beer. "And she does wear the tightest robes I've ever seen!"  
  
"Ron that's horrible!" Hermione voice could barely be made out from the laughter the boys made. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, she would never go with you any way."  
  
"And what would you know Hermione? Huh? I've never known you to have a boyfriend. Well apart from Krum and that was like three years ago!" Seamus piped up.  
  
They was all in the common room sitting in front of the fire drinking a mixture of butter-beer and any other kind of alcoholic beverage they could get their hands on. They were, of course, non other than Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Harry and the one and only Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ah the famous Krumy-poo how could I forget? Well that was a bit of a disaster was it?" Hermione declare while swaying slightly on her cushion. "All he wanted to do was hold my hand! What kind of pleasure was I going to get from holding his fat sweaty hand, huh?"  
  
"Hermione! I never knew you had it in you! I think that our ickle."Harry paused here to belch before continuing. "Bushy hair know-it-all head girl does have some trace of lust running threw her veins."  
  
"I can as-as-asurre? No, that's not right!" Hermione giggled, she was defiantly way to drunk to form a proper sentence. She frowned and a look of deep concentration formed across her face. "I can assure you, Mr Potter and the rest of you lot, that I can give any hot bloodied male and run for their monkey! I mean money!"  
  
The whole room erupted with laughter and many drinks was spilled while random bodies collapse to the floor from their stomach muscle cramping up on them from laughing so hard. The visions of Hermione running after baby monkeys in nappies seem to amuse them all.  
  
"I'll like to see that!" Cried Dean who seemed to have controlled his laughter to the slight outburst. "I mean you giving us a run for our money. Shall we have a little bet?"  
  
"What kind of bet?" Asked Neville as he was the only one sober enough to care what they were betting about.  
  
"The first one to shag, for lack of a better word, to.what was I on about? Oh yes! The first one to shag the person of their lusting will win, say 20 Gallons and will have the title of Gryffindor stud to boast about as well." Dean proclaimed to the rest of his piers. "Are we agreed?"  
  
All of them apart from Neville pledged their willingness to the bet while Neville spoke up among the rabble to ask. "So who do you all lust over then?"  
  
As soon as Neville asked the room went quite as fast as it took them to start the noise. All of them looked at each other before Ron spoke up. "Well you already know I want Lavender."  
  
"And I want Ginny." Harry added and for his bold statement he earned a glare of Ron before shrugging he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going with Susan Bones" Seamus blushed and directed his gaze on to his drink. The boys nodded in agreement while Hermione wonder what has she got that she hasn't.  
  
"Methinks that I am rather attractive to the formidable potions Master." Hermione said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I like Luna lov.what was that Hermione?" Neville voiced over the laughter from the lads who was finding it very funny whom Neville liked. Hearing his question the rest of the lads quieten downed with the laughing to hear what the girl had to say.  
  
"I said." Hermione took a deep breath as well as a big gulp of her drink before she spoke in a very rushed and burred sentence. "IwannashagSnape"  
  
It took the boys a few seconds to decipher the drunken slurred sentence in the one it was meant to be before the on slurs of objection arose from them all. Hermione just sighed and decided that she was never going to drink with these guys ever again in her whole life or until she forgot how they acted once drunk. Hermione giggled as she took in the looks on the guy's faces. They were a mixture of disgust and astonishment.  
  
"So."Hermione said to move the discussion swiftly on. "You like Luna? What about you Dean?"  
  
"Don't try and change the subject woman!" Dean sighed, looked at the eager faces and faced his doom. "If you must know its Padama."  
  
"She would never go with you" Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Shut up Snape lover!"  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
And that's how she had ended up stuck in this stupid bet. Oh yes she could just back out of it but that would mean she would be a coward. Its like what her mother always used to say 'You have to run very quickly if you have no courage.' Hermione Granger was not a coward! She agreed to the bloody bet and the others anit dropping out, so she's going to stick it out and try to win. Plus Hermione Granger, head girl and Gryffindor stud had a nice ring to it. 


	2. chapter 2, the help of the others

I didn't think any one would review this fic because there is a lot of Gryffindor Stud challenges out there. So thanks to all those who reviewed * cough * last time I checked though there was only three.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione gazed into the full-length mirror and looked over the results of the combined efforts of the four households of Hogwarts. She still couldn't get over the fact that Pansy Parkinson had help with her robes. All the attention she was receiving from all the girls in her year and some from the lower years made her almost forget who she is meant to be seducing.  
  
Hermione turned round to face the girls in her head girl room. They was of course was Lavender and Parvati. At once point there was Ginny, Susan Bones, Padama, Angelina, Luna, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. How these girls fount out about the bet was beyond her. But she was happy that the objects of the lads lusting knew about the bet, as they where so appalled about the bet that they had all pledged that they will not go with the lads until Hermione had won the bet. To make it official they took the witches unbreakable oath, well it could be broken it just resulted in the one that broke it to have bad luck in the subject they was pledging in and this case was love life so Hermione was pretty sure that it wont be broken. Now all they had to do now was to get Snape to fall for Hermione. That could take a bit of work.  
  
"Well I think you look great! I never knew that Luna had good taste, that eye shadow really suits you." Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Hermione you look really different! The only thing wrong is you wouldn't be able to seduce a fish if you tried." Parvati noted and Lavender nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh thanks" Hermione sighed, to day had been a really long day. They had spent the morning in the library and then spent the rest of the day in Hermione's room when the other girls noticed that the way that Hermione acted and dressed was not going to attract the attention she wanted all time soon.  
  
So they had gone through her entire wardrobe and beauty products. Then started altering the robes while trying different hair and make up styles on her. Oh what fun that had been. But Hermione had to admit that even she could see that she did indeed look rather different. Not a lot of changes had been made.  
  
Her hair was a lot more tamed, not that it was that bad to begin with, it was just shinier and not as dry as it was before. Her make-up was not as much as a disaster as she thought it would be being as Luna was doing it. It was mostly on her eyes, which were pink with blue highlighting at the end. So it was pink from near her nose and then blue, Hermione was just great full that it was done in pale colours and not bright. She had also had a bit of eyeliner and mascara applied. According to Angelina she didn't need blusher because her face had a natural glow. So they had left that part out and just added some gloss to her lips so the stood out more.  
  
And thanks to the handy, if you could call it that, work of Pansy Hermione's robe is now a size tighter than what she would have liked. But she had to say it did make her look better and not as frumpy as Pansy had put it.  
  
"Snape would defiantly have a 'hard' time being in the same room as you now." Oh Lavender did have such a wonderful way of putting words. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two giggling females. "Aw come on Herm's we're only having a bit of fun."  
  
"Yes but at my expense. OK then what are we going to go about my seduced techniques or should I say lack of technique?" Hermione sighed and sat on the bed next to the two girls.  
  
"Use your hips more when you walk, lick you lips and bit the bottom lip when you speak to him and look at him threw your eyelashes. That should get him dropping at your feet in no time." Parvati said. "Show us how you would do it. Walk from there to there using your hips more."  
  
"Ok." Hermione got up and walked from the far end of the room to the other end wiggling her ass as much as she could at each stride she took. When she finished she looked at the two girls trying very hard not to to laugh desperate Hermione ask them where she had gone wrong.  
  
"Hmm, not being nasty or any thing but you looked like a plate of jelly trying to run away from the dessert table." Lavender laughed as she said this so did Parvati. "Try by focusing on the front not the back. Move your hip up as you step, this should create a gently swaying movement."  
  
Hermione tried this and fount it was a lot more easy and comfortable. She carried on walking about until she thought that she had it down to the tee. "What about the others?"  
  
"Lick your lips a little, not a lot! So you wont lick the gloss off. Don't bit your lip hard just or for long, just like a gently scrape." Lavender spoke.  
  
"Ok I think I can handle that and the whole eyelash thing?" Hermione had gone over to her desk and was writing down every thing what had been said.  
  
"When your are in class or in the great hall just look up at him threw your eyelashes." Parvati said before her eyes flashed as she had a brain wave. "In the lesson when we're writing down stuff, look up at him when his at his desk, with your quill twirling just on your lip. If he notices you looking at him smile and kind of pout at the same time, if that doesn't give him the message his defiantly gay."  
  
Hermione ponder all this information while the girls carried on think of other ways to get the potions master to notice the head girl for what she is, a woman. 


	3. chapter3, playing with fire

Wooo I'm actually getting into this story/fic/whatever you wanna call it. Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Chapter3  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor towards potions. It had been three days since her 'transformation' and the amount of attention she got from the boys in Hogwarts was over whelming. She had lost count of the amount of people who had asked if she was new here. Is she real that undesirable? Didn't her trait of being head girl and Hogwarts know it all amount to nothing? When she replied that she was Hermione Granger the looks of astonishment was apparent on all their faces. It was fun to watch their reactions but it made her feel empty that no one was willing to talk to her when she was the plain Hermione, now lads are throwing them self's down at her feet. She wouldn't mind if it was Snape doing it but he wasn't. She doubted that he has even taken notice of the change she had been through just for him.  
  
She finally made it to the dungeons after being harassed and wolf whistled at on the trek down there. She had always wondered what it felt like to be on the receiving line of these affections and now that she knew she wish she wasn't in the lime light any more.  
  
Harry looked to where the noise was coming from and rolled his eyes at the blushing form of Hermione making her way towards him. "I think they done a to good a job with this make over of yours Hermione."  
  
"Yeah I know. If she get this reaction of Snape, she'll win in no time." Ron signed. "Harry I think we're going to have to go to plan B."  
  
"And what was plan A?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"We was going to play it cool and slow." Harry answered. "And plan B is to get right in there."  
  
"I've got this book of chat up lines. The author grantees results or our money back." Ron puffed his chest, which made him another inch taller than Hermione and Harry. "You going to have to start referring to me as Ron, the Gryffindor stud."  
  
"I'm just amazed that you know how open a book." Hermione said coolly and Harry snickered. "Stop parting about Ron, the class is going in come on."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron went into the room and sat at their desk. Hermione desk was empty where Neville should be sat. He was never late for class before so where was he now? Hermione turned to the desk behind her where Harry and Ron were sat. "Where's Neville?"  
  
"He.urm.he gave Luna an exotic flower and she thought it was a threat so she blasted it." Harry stated. "But never tried to protect the flower and got caught in the hex."  
  
"His in the infirmary with gastric ulcers." Ron meekly said.  
  
"What kind of hex would give him gastric ulcers?" Hermione asked but before they could answer Snape busted into the room.  
  
"To day you will be making the invisibility potion. This is a complex Potion and is higher than your potential of brewing it correctly so you will be working in pairs." Snape moved and sat down at his desk pulling out a stack of parchments to mark. "All information is in your text book at pages 61 to 63. I will be grading these feeble excuses of homework so I want no noise or no questions."  
  
Hermione held her breath when Snape looked directly at her desk. He made eye contact with Hermione and the scow on his face was replaced with a frown before it changed back when he notice her lack of a partner. "And where is Mr Longbottom today? Has he finally realized that he is not cut out to be a decent potion maker and left? Or is that just wishful thought on my side? Well? Answer me Granger!"  
  
"No Professor he is merely in the infirmary. He had an accident earlier sir." Hermione, remembering Lavender's word she looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. Hermione was happy to see him squirm in his sit before regaining control and raised an inquiring eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"You shall work by your self then. If you mess up it will be a month's detention with Mr Filch. Have I got myself clear? Well? What are you waiting for Class begin." Snape scowled at the class and the sound of stools scrapping across the stone floor could be heard as they all rushed to collect the equipment.  
  
Hermione smiled as she worked, Snape must think she is capable to brew the potion if his trusting her to do it by her self. She knew she could do it. But to hear it almost being said by Snape, in that tone that makes her legs gets weak, was the best thing she could of wished for. She carried on with her work trying to ignore the whispering of Ron testing those chat up lines on Harry. Hermione felt sorry for what the girls are going to have to endure this year. It also made her want to get this bet over and done with as soon as possible cause she couldn't get rid of the feeling of competitiveness when ever she heard them talking about it.  
  
She signed and sat down on her stool. She was working on her own and she still was ahead of the rest of the class. She had to leave hers for 5 minutes while Harry was just add the locuswings to his. She looked around the room taking in what stage every one was at. Yep, she is, about three stages, ahead of every one else. Being smart isn't that fun you always finish before every one else.  
  
She carried on with that thought when she felt some one watching her. She lifted her head up a bit so she could scan the room. She couldn't look behind her with out turning round but that didn't mater as she felt the eyes at the front. Well it couldn't be any one on her right because that's where Neville with her at the front of the class and next to Neville was the solid stonewall. So it was some one from her left. She started at the far end and worked her way round. It wasn't any of them right at the back, wasn't Draco, Crabby or Golye. Pansy was looking at her but only for a slight moment before she nodded in the direction of Snape.  
  
That meant it could be Snape watching her. She took a deep breath and tried not to turn her head straight to him. She will carry on looking around until she gets to him. Hermione could feel her heart rate increasing as she got to his desk. She looked at his hands first. They were not grading the work in front of them. The quill was help in mid air letting red ink drop onto the homework. Hermione looked slowly up this form before her gaze rested on his face. And he was looking right back at her.  
  
Hermione was glad that she remembered to look through her eyelashes. She could tell it was having an effect on him because she could see a slight glimmer in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled and pouted, just like Parvati had said. What she was not expecting was for the potion master to return with a smirk of this own. It was only a little one but it was there and just for her.  
  
Then he blinked and the scowl was back in place, the smirk was lost the only thing that betrayed that the whole thing ever happened that the glimmer was still in his eyes. It would be there for long though as disgust was filling the dark pools that was his eye's up quickly.  
  
This had to be the best Potions lesion ever. Fair enough he was shooting daggers at her now but that smirk had sent shivers down her spin. They we're still staring at each other when Hermione remember that the potion was most likely ready for the next part. She smiled and signed at Snape before tearing her gaze from him to the potion that was bubbling next to her.  
  
"20 Points from Gryffindor. Next time Miss Granger; pay more attention to your potion." When Hermione heard his voice she turned back round to look at him. Something else was shining in those eyes of his what it was she didn't have time register as he spoke again. "You should learn it does not do well to play with fire."  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione turned back to her cauldron not missing the double meaning of those words. 


	4. chapter 4, the cheek and the cheese

Chapter 3  
  
The cheek and the cheese  
  
Hermione watched as Ron ventured over to Lavender. It's been nearly two weeks since the bet was made and the poor girls was subject to hear and witness the lads sad pathetic attempts to win their hearts. And today was no excuse; Ron finial made his way to Lavender who was sitting talking to Hermione and Ginny. "Hey Lavender, how about a pizza and a fuck?"  
  
Lavender eyes widen at this and she stood up and slapped Ron across his face. Lavender then turned on her heals and made her way up to the girl's dorms. Hermione and Ginny shoot Ron an evil glair before gathering all their stuff and following Lavender up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like pizza?" Ron cried up after the girls before turning to look at the lads and shrugging his shoulders "I guess she doesn't like pizza then."  
  
Ron sat back down next to Harry and they all burst out laughing. Harry looked at Ron before saying. "You're a right Muppet sometimes, pizza and a fuck?"  
  
Ron stopped laughing and looked at the Harry puzzled. "What's a Muppet?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione knew they were right, they being Lavender and Parvati. She could still hear the boys laughing from downstairs. But how the hell are they, no, the how was she going to get the potions master to notice her.  
  
"He has already notice you, he has to because all the other lads have. Even Malfoy likes the new you." Lavender was frustrated by the lack of attention the potions master was showing and the amount of attention Ron was showing her. "When do we have potions next?"  
  
"Monday 5th." Hermione grumbled. She felt sorry for the girls putting up with the lad's lame way of seducing them. But her case was a lot more serious this was a teacher she was going after. What if he tells Professor Dumbledore about her actions towards him? Her whole reputation was at steak here and for what a stupid title?  
  
"That's it Herm's you've got to make your move then. I mean really work it put every thing we have learnt you into use. If you haven't got him by the end of Easter I'm going to make you cancel the oath." Lavender collapse on the bed and signed. "I can't take Ron any longer. Parvati is so lucky! At least no one fancies her."  
  
"Oh thanks, what a nice way to bust my self esteem!" Parvati huffed as she walked into the room and sat next to Ginny. "But Lavender is right Hermione, Luna has been acting weird then usual she runs away at even the mention of Neville's name. Has Ginny told you what happened when she saw Harry last night?"  
  
"No she didn't. What happened?" Hermione sat at the foot of the bed in the girl's seventh year room.  
  
"It was nothing really." Ginny blushed nearly as red as her hair. "I had just finished my homework and I was on my way to bed when he came over and said 'my love for you is like diarrhoea, I just cant hold it in.' of course I slapped him for it."  
  
"Diarrhoea! This has got way out of hand! Lavender you're so right I'm going to do get this bet over and done with." Hermione nodded her head as away to convince herself as much as the girls. "Now I've got two days to think of a way to get Snape alone."  
  
"Well how about you just turn up after dinner?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Or you could just stay behind after a lesion." Parvati suggested.  
  
"I know! Why don't you get your self an detention?" Lavender squealed.  
  
"I can't do that! What if he arranges it with Filch? It would be a waste of time then! We've got to think of some way to make it look convincing. I think he might be a bit wary if I just show up." Hermione groaned. This was going to cause a problem. The only way they would get around this is coming up with suggestion until one sounds plausible. And that's how the girls sent their Friday night, discussing away that Hermione could get Snape alone along enough. 


	5. chapter5, winks and drinks

La La La La La Warm it up La La La La La The boys are waiting  
  
I've had Kelis song Milkshake in my head all day 2day. I was sitting in Psychology having a test about stress (what fun that was) I had the song going over and over in my head so I couldn't think of research done on coping with stress, 3 factors that cause stress and research that proves that stress effects the immune system. Of course I can remember them all now. Bloody typical.  
  
THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED ~~*~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape near enough yelled causing the whole class to startle. "That will be another 10 points from your house, now quite it before I send you to Professor Dumbledore and you can explain why I have sent you out."  
  
"Sorry Professor I'll try not to do it again." Damn Hermione knew she was pushing it last time with the wink but she's had gone to far with blowing that kiss at him today. Bugger, she thought she had him then.  
  
"No! Miss Granger you will NOT try you WILL do it!" Snape snarled at his desk. Hermione hid the smile on her lips when she heard what he had said, 'you will do it' hmm, she would love to kiss him and if you took his words in a different meaning he had just gave her permission to do so.  
  
"Yes Professor I will do it. That is, I will not do it again." Hermione risked one more smile at him and saw him steam in his seat. She was going to stop being so dangerous and dime down her actions/advances if she didn't want to freak him out too much. She didn't want him to go running to the Headmaster, screaming that Hermione Granger was lusting after him. She could just picture him on his hands and knees begging the old fool to do some thing about it.  
  
Hermione sighed and carried on with her essay. There was 10 minutes of the class left. Hermione had finished her potion successfully as much to the disappointment to Snape. And Hermione has been spending the last minutes of the lesson for the past weeks flirting with Snape. For once she was affecting Snape more than he was affecting her hence the reason why he took points away. Talk about taking advantage of his power status.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So Herm's you up for it?" Ron called to her. The 'it' being a night of drinking and swapping stories on how they had tried and failed to get their bet into bed. Ron had said it was so he didn't have to brood in his own failure alone. Selfish bugger.  
  
It was the 4th November and the bet was still on. It had been on for nearly 2 months now and none of them have succeeded in getting anywhere close to winning. The only thing that had changed was that Snape and Hermione was flirting more and more each class. And the lad's chat up lines was just falling upon death ears.  
  
"Sure I'm up for it. That is only because it will be the last time you drink with Hermione Granger." Hermione Smiled back sweetly, she loved this whole smiling thing it had the power to get any lad to do what she wanted. At Ron's puzzled looked she carried on. " It will be Hermione Granger; Gryffindor stud next time."  
  
"What the, I don't think so Missy! For I the almighty Pot head shall rain!" Harry declared. He had gained the nickname after Ginny had charmed a cookie jar onto his head after another appalling chat up line. It took Professor McGonagall five attempts to charming it back off. "Now bow before me and kiss my feet!"  
  
Hermione was chuckling at what Harry said but it turned quickly in to tear jerking hooting when he started to laugh in a manic way. Harry's fake manic laughter was barely audible over the chausses of the other Gryffindor's. Apparently they had fount it highly amusing too.  
  
"OK, OK! Claim down Harry. That's enough!" Hermione said between busts of laughter. " How to you proclaim we get drunk when we drank all the alcohol we processed last time?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, we sent Neville and Dean off to the staff room to 'borrow' some of theirs." Harry said sitting down on his bed in the boy's dorms. It was fairly late so all the younger years was in bed al ready.  
  
"Hmm, I just hope they don't run it to any teachers." Hermione sat on Ron's bed, which was next to Harry's. She could just see them explaining that they have ran out of they own booze and was only going to borrow theirs for awhile. Hermione brows creased she had been doing a lot of daydreaming lately. 


	6. chapter6, to be sober or not to be

Thank you for all the reviews and a big thank you to link if it wasn't for the review they sent it would have been even longer before I uploaded. I thought you all had grown tired of the story! Bugger my crisps have just fell all over the computer desk.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if the lads' succeeding in nabbing the booze was a good thing or a bad one. This being because now she was slightly drunk but if she were being honest with her self she would say that she was very drunk. The boys were from ahead of her though. Neville was already passed out and dean was close to joining him.  
  
"SOBERING UP!" Ron yelled suddenly. " Before sleep must sober up! Other wise me no likey getting up tomorrow."  
  
The wonder that is drunken nonsense, Hermione mused while trying to figure out what kind of thought had brought the outcry from her red headed pad one. "Hmm that is all fine and dandy-"  
  
"Who's Mandy?" Seamus piped up from were he was lying on the floor trying to drink from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. So far his got it everywhere apart from in his mouth.  
  
"Not Mandy, dandy. How the Merlin can you drink that neat?" Hermione corrected and winced as Seamus tried to drink from the bottle again. "Why don't you try sitting up?"  
  
"POTION!" Ron shouted  
  
"Ron! Would you stop bloody shouting?" Harry cried covering his ears with his hands. Harry was sitting propped up by his bed.  
  
"'Ermy! She make potion for us and we will be all better. Sober up one" Ron nodded to him self. "Then we wont be bad in morning and I can drink more beer!"  
  
"I can noooooooot! Make a potion at this time at night!" Hermione declared.  
  
"Well it's not night no more, its morning so you can." Dean mumbled and every one looked at him amazed he was still awake.  
  
Hermione knew they had a point and it wasn't night any more but it was early in the morning. She looked around the boy's dorm. It would be a shame to end the night now, if they sobered up they will be easier to understand and would stay awake for longer. The potion is easy to make even in her drunken state she could mange it. It would be nice to wake up with out a hangover. She should have made a batch before they started drinking.  
  
"Ok then, ill go get the stuff I need. Actually I wont make it in here. Ill make it in my room and bring here." Hermione stood up and went to the door. "Will you lot lay off the booze while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yes of course we will Hermione." Harry said. "Well I will, I'm not too sure about Seamus there."  
  
"Well put it this way if I find out that any of you have drank more. I wont give you the potion." Hermione stuck her tongue out and closed the door after her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione had reached a problem, a big one. She needed some more woodwings or the potion will be useless. She had nearly completed it she just needed the wing's. So she could either forget about it or let the lads suffer or she could go and 'borrow' some from the potion storeroom.  
  
If she left the lads to suffer she would risk being snubbed for a while. Because being the daredevils that they are they wouldn't understand why she didn't go to the storeroom. It would be quite to be ignored by them but once they started to speak to her once again they would hold this night above her head. If they had some thing to use against her she could be made to do some thing worst then steal a few woodwings.  
  
If she went to the storeroom she would risk being caught by Filch or by any other member of staff. They would catch her drunk as well. Realize it must be her fault that their booze has gone. Oh and Snape could catch her.  
  
Snape, maybe being caught by him wasn't that bad. Yeah right. Hermione signed as she went reviewed the bad things that could happen if she did either option. The chance of seeing Snape pushed Hermione in to deciding to go raid the storeroom, plus she hated to see a potion go to waste.  
  
Authors note Please review its what keeps me going! Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far I hope you carry one reading and reviewing this story. 


	7. chapter seven, do you want it?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started back at collage so I have little time left for a social live...oh the woes of earning a level's...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Every one hated the dungeons, even more so at night. The dark corridors emitting an aura of fear and hate and together they united, to form the essence that is symbolic to a typical dungeon. This essence was of course not lost on Hogwarts. The dungeons basked in its sensation. Snape basked in its sensation.  
  
Hermione loathed the sensation. It made her feel like she was trespassing. Her being the light walking deep into the dark, where she lit it up and all dark shadows was force to retreat and all the dark secret's hidden was enlightened. It also made her think so wretchedly.  
  
Woodwings. That was what she had come for. If she kept focused on her objective she wouldn't get caught up in the characteristic of the grim dungeon. She had made it as far as the classroom that was adjoining his office and storeroom. She couldn't afford to get lost in her own musings now.  
  
She swiftly made her way across the room to his office. Getting to the door she tried the handle. Fearful when she felt it easily turn to admit her entry, Snape always warded his doors...  
  
"Took your time getting to the door Miss Granger." Snapes voiced called out to the slowly opening door. "I almost thought you last your way."  
  
Hermione was not expecting this, not one bit. What in Merlin's name was she going to say? She was in deep water now and my god was she drowning fast. "I...I...that is...urm...Good evening Professor?"  
  
"Yes it was indeed a good evening but I'm afraid it is past midnight, so it should be good morning should it not?" Snape said as Hermione stepped fully into the room.  
  
"I...err...yes sir." Hermione took in that he was sat behind his desk the only thing that gave away that he was unprepared for his 'visit' was the fact he was wearing his dressing gown over his pyjamas. He also had a glass of whisky nursing in his hand the only thing missing to complete the look was a pipe.  
  
"So? What do we say Miss Granger?" Snape quirked his eyebrow at the girl. The girl who was standing in his office. The girl who was in his office after midnight. The girl who was also drunk.  
  
"Good morning Professor?" Hermione smiled weakly at the formidable potions master.  
  
"That it is Miss Granger, that it is." Snape took a drink from his glass and closed his eyes in bliss as the warming liquid made its way down his throat. "Now why would a young girl such as your self doing in my office at such an hour? And remember that Gryffindor courage of your and tell the truth."  
  
Ok, that's it some one has kidnapped her potions professor and replaced him with his clone who was ready to hear what she had to say for her self, and talk in a calm voice. "Are you feeling ok Sir?"  
  
"Ah so you have come to claim about my health?" Snape smirked.  
  
"No...I-"  
  
"No? And I thought you cared." Snape downed the rest of his drink before standing up. "Now with out stuttering I wont an answer out of you. A full answer and if I doubt your words I shall use the truth serum."  
  
Now that was the potions master she has came to love and respect. Less irked about his behaviour, Hermione made hasty in answering close the truth as possible. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would either make a sleeping draught or go to the infirmary. I choose to make the potion and I was close to finishing it when I realized that I had no woodwings. So I came down here in the hope that you could lend me some? Please?"  
  
"Oh I see, are you sure that it was sleep draught your are making and not the sobering-upper potion?" Snape walked over to where she stood and looked down at her. "Because I can smell alcohol all over you, that and Potter. It really is a horrid smell. The smell does not become you at all. You need a smell of a real man not a boy."  
  
"I...err...Sir?" Hermione breathed in quickly when she felt Snape step so close he was pressing into her. Was he drunk? Why was he acting this way towards her? Did he want to stand right on her? Because if he carried on pressing into her like that he would end up doing so, soon. "Would you rather I come back in the morning?"  
  
"No...I want you to cum right here, on top of my desk while I'll burrow myself deep in to you. Hard and fast." Snape leaned down to capture Hermione's mouth in a bruising kiss. Braking lip contact Hermione looked up at Snape with confusion clear in her eyes. "What? Isn't this what you want? To become the Gryffindor stud?"  
  
"I...err...yes...I mean no, not like this..." Hermione quickly turned and fled for the door. She was happy that Snape was too shocked by her sudden flee to react quick enough. This insuring Hermione had made it through the door and out of the classroom before he shouted after her.  
  
"You shall be mine! You will belong to me! The sooner you realise this the better!" Snape called from the door way of his classroom to the retreating form of Hermione. 


	8. chapter8, bah to thinking

Bloody awful, that sums it up! Frigging pigging hell! If your wondering what the hell I'm ranting on about its about the fact that I've got a cold! Fair enough it's not the end of the world but bear in mind it has been less than two weeks since I've had my last one. Why? Oh why! Do illnesses like to piss on my bonfire! Any way...I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, I just lacked drive and a plot...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
That was not how he planed it. He didn't have a plan in the first place, but if he did take the time to plan, it wouldn't have gone just how it did. Also he would have to admit to himself that he has 'feelings' for the girl too. Well he knew he had feelings for her, he dreams about her every night, marks her work last so it gives him something to look forward too, stalks the halls in chance of seeing her and so on and so forth.  
  
Snape pushed him self off the back of the classroom door he had been banging his head off ever since he slammed it in rage, rage was from her leaving and from him shouting after her. He should have been happy to hear that the bint of a woman was lusting after him. It was a dream come true, it still is! But he wasn't and he didn't have the faintest clue why. Well he had a theory, many to be exacted and all of them he didn't want to think about.  
  
But he still did, the favourite one his mind keeps bring up was that now he knows she loves him and he could approach her about his love for her and not total fear her answer but he wouldn't, because that means showing his feelings, to start to live in a world of 'now what?' instead of 'if only'. He wouldn't because he was scared.  
  
"The feared Potions Master of Hogwarts scared to love!" He muttered while stalking towards his office. He didn't know which one would cause him the most pain, being alone for his life cursing himself for not letting him self love her or being with her and being happy for a while until she gets bored or some other pain causing object would get in his way.  
  
Could he open himself up to her? Tell her about his death eater days and the ones he will have in the future? What if she asked questions? Would he have the willpower to answer them? Merlin he hated thinking, it caused headaches. Bah*, if he didn't stop now he never will.  
  
Cursing himself for drinking and lack of functioning brain cells he retreated from his office to his personal chambers. He couldn't handle thinking about her now. That kiss he stole was enough to make his dream extra frustrating, let alone thoughts about her too.  
  
"Not like this." That was what she said. If she didn't want it that way, how did she want it?  
  
Oh he knew how he wanted it. He has spent enough time fantasising about that bint of a Gryffindor to know exactly what he wanted. He just didn't plan on acting on them. He could think of many ways he could put that mouth of hers to good use.  
  
What the hell was he thinking? Kissing a student? His going to get sacked, she going to run crying into the arms of that redhead, who will then go of storming to Dumbledore. Who will come and fire his not-so-sorry-arse for molesting a student. Merlin arse he hated the whole cause and effect wheel.  
  
Damn, he was still thinking. Snape stalked around his rooms before he gave up the hope of doing any thing productive and went to bed. Where naught thoughts about whipped cream and a certain know it all.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so sort, I will try and make them longer I promise. I just felt I needed to clear up the whole Snape going weird thing. *Bah- my mate James says this all the time so I thank him for inspiration to include it in the chapter. 


	9. chapter9, a day of ass sucking

My grammar and spelling sucks ass, you don't need to tell me about it, I already know but I am slowing improving. If you want to point out my mistakes please do so! But in a nice way of course...  
  
Disclaimer (just noticed I haven't done one yet for this story) don't own any thing so don't come suing me!  
  
Chapter 9, (woo go me)  
  
She wanted to call it off, my god did she want to call that stupid bet off. And she was, well not officially, she was going to lose any way so she was just going to simply stop trying to win. Let the lads win. That would mean breaking the pack with the girls though. She could send them an owl saying that she was doomed and never was going to lay the greasy git and so the pack was broken. It sounded like a good idea to her. With that thought Hermione crawled from underneath her bed, where she had taken to cry her heart out after the whole Snape going wacko ordeal, and went to her desk to write the letter.  
  
Dear Girls,  
It looks like; no it's a definite that I wont win that bloody Gryffindor bet. Snape knows about the bet and made it clear to me I shall not win. With this the pack will become void and you are all free to do what you wish. Your head girl H.G  
  
Hermione multiplied the letter with a simple spell and got changed out of her dust-covered robes opting for a simple pair of jeans a white tank top. Once she had wiped the dust of her face and hands she made her way to the owerly.  
  
As she walked across the common room she heard the boys up stairs in the boys dorm. She hadn't been able to finish the potion so they were going to have to suffer in the morning. She did feel kind of guilty about it though. She was not looking forward to explaining to them tomorrow why they haven't got their potion. What could she say? She could just see it now... 'Well...urm...yeah...about that hangover relief potion turns out when I went to sleep a...giant enchanted parrot snuck into my room and drank it all...but never fear because I killed the parrot and have very strong coffee already made for you...the reason why there isn't a big dead parrot in my room is because I had the house elf's cook it so I could eat it, why waste good meat huh? It tasted like chicken really...there's still some meat left if you want a parrot-that-tastes-like-chicken sandwich...urm...coffee any one?'  
  
Would they believe it? They would if the was still drunk or they have had a similar experience with a large parrot before. Damn herself and her lack of being good at lying.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how fast she could walk when she let her mind wonder, turns out she had made it near enough to the owerly already. One set of stairs and 2 corridors later she had reached her destination and as now try to tie the scrolls on the leg of several birds. Would the girl mind her sending them a letter at the beginning of dawn? Hope not.  
  
Hermione quickly returned to her room and tired to get some sort of rest. She was happy to notice that when she walked back across the common room she could hear the many drunken snores of the boys. At least they would of slept of some of the alcohol. She was not looking forward to seeing them tomorrow.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
She should of just stayed locked up in her room, less hassle that way. The breakfast was hell, lessons was uneventful which sucked and Snape had cornered her just, during dinner, requesting to see her in his office once she had finished, which sucks big ass. It didn't help that all the lads where ignoring her. Great it's going to be just like she feared, well expected. They were going to hold this over her head.  
  
"Why did you call the packed off?" Ah the sweet voice of Ginny whispered to Hermione. This is also another part of her day which sucked ass, 'hmm gotta stop talking to dean, starting to pick up his sayings that's like the third time she had thought sucked/s ass in less than five minutes'. Oh right Ginny was still waiting her answer. Hmm what to say...  
  
"I...er...I don't like Snape any more?"  
  
"Err wrong, try again." Ginny smiled. Too sweetly for Hermione's taste if you asked her.  
  
"He kissed me and threatened that I shall be his"  
  
"Wrong, now the truth Herms." Bloody wench, frigging typical when Hermione tells the truth they still don't believe her. Was it that hard to except that the most feared, hated potions master of Hogwarts actually kissed her. Er wait a second it was...great.  
  
"That Ginny was the truth, now if you don't mind I have to go meet a certain tall, dark and highly annoying bat in his cave." Ha! That felt good! Must insult Snape as many times as possible. Hermione thought as she made her way out of the great hall.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Come in." Snape called from in side his office. Amazed and slightly worried about how Snape had made it down to his office before her being as she left the great hall first Hermione entered. But then again a bat-urm- wizard never reviles his secrets.  
  
"Good evening Professor."  
  
"Yes, good evening to you as well Miss Granger, would you take a seat." It was a command, which has to be a bad sign-omen whatever that ditz of a seer calls them. Hermione sat in the uncomfortable looking chair in front of his desk. He sat behind his desk. Great by the looks of it he wanted to intimidate her. Not looking good at all. "We need to talk."  
  
Hermione thought about what he just said 'we need to talk', would that mean she would be able to have a say in what ever it was she was doomed too. Why say 'we' anyway? What's the point, it's kind of obvious that what they were going to do, why voice it out. Damn, stop frigging musing woman and pay attention to that dark man sitting in front of you. "What do we need to talk about Sir?"  
  
"What happened last night was wrong of me to do. I regret what happened deeply and I would be forever grateful if you didn't tell anyone what happened. Not only for my own safety but also for your own." Snape said all that pretty fast for someone who didn't move his lips much.  
  
"That's fine sir, I wasn't planning on telling anybody about it sir." Hermione answered with a small smile on her lips. Who would of thought that she would be having a conversation with her Potions master about her not going to kiss-and-tell or should it be be-kissed-and-grass-him-up?  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger, now being as you're here would you like a cup of tea?" Snape just offered her tea! OK Hermione breathe and say 'yes'.  
  
"Yes that would be lovely, thank you Professor." Hermione smiled at her potions professor. She was going to spend some time with Snape, maybe they could talk about potions or books or he could her some poems.  
  
"And you can also tell me about this Gryffindor Stud bet your got going on." Snape smirked. Well Bugger her Nan, Hermione fell right into that one. Shit.  
  
A/N woo another chapter is done! Now what will Hermione tell Snape? Will they admit their love for one another? Will she win the Gryffindor bet? And will any one eat the left over parrot-that-tastes-like-chicken-meat? 


	10. chapter10, Graduation?

A/N every cheer because i have uploaded a new chapter. i know i said i would do it sooner but ive had a lot of work to do. please review and tell me how the story is going or how it could be improved.

thank you!

* * *

> "The Gryffindor stud? Its nothing really, just us girls looking at a load of pictures of dog who were studding and guessing which stud gets laid the most. You wouldn't believe how picky dogs are." Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. Dogs? Was she on crack or some thing? Had he slipped something in this tea? Was that why it tasted so bad or was Snape just shit at making tea?  
  
"Why do I fail to believe you, Miss Granger?" Snape questioned, he was still behind his desk drinking his own tea while trying to intimidate her. He was trying bloody hard too, he was close to jumping up and down shouting 'be intimidated girl! Grr!' While flapping his arms in a bat like manner.  
  
"Because of two reasons sir, one I'm crap at lying and you're not as gullible as I hoped you was." Well that was smart Granger. No wonder why his eyebrow has risen with a stupid answer like that.  
  
"I see, now I shall ask you one more time this time the truth or I shall use other methods of abstracting it from you." Now for 10 points spot were the intimidation was in that statement! 'Be intimidated, suffer at the hands of my supremacy, muwhahahaha!' Must stop thoughts from wondering/musing over just the one factor of Snapes being.  
  
"Well you see sir, you have to remember when this pack was instated I, as was the others involved, was under the influence of alcohol. When we was slightly drunk the subject of the opposite sex come up and we all said whom we wouldn't mind to be with. Well I said your name and..." She went on for the next half an hour going over the events of life focused on completing the bet and while she went on the emotions shown on Snapes normally masked face was as followed: Shock Horror Less horror, slightly shocked Disgust Mortified Stumped Wishful Almost impassive perplexed Smug Anger Anger Anger Anger...  
  
"Miss Granger! You stupid foolish girl! Did you not realise the impact that this bet would have?" Snape's voice was deadly quiet but still had a nasty snarl to it. Never before had she seen him so angry, it was un-nerving to say the least.  
  
"I...er...I did not sir." Hermione was scared more so than she was when he kissed her. "What impact would it have?"  
  
"You have put your self in a very stupid position you have to win this bet for the sake of those girls you made the pack with. You may have said that the pack was now invalid but that was very old magic you preformed and is not easily broke." Ah those are the implications. Well Hermione you sure buggered yourself rotten this time. At least Snapes voice had changed to a smug tone. He was going to hold this over her head for the rest of her days.  
  
"How is the pack broken then sir?"  
  
"You have two options Miss Granger, first you could commit suicide and seconded you could sleep with another man you have feelings for." Snapes faced twisted into an evil smile. "I suggest the first option."  
  
"What if I don't like anyone else?" Hermione asked her worry present.  
  
"Then I still suggest the first option." Hermione mentally screamed at Snape, she had over looked the first time he insinuated that she should go kill her self but the second time was total uncalled for.  
  
"Sir I will not kill my self nor will I sleep with another, what else can I do?" Hermione calmly asked. She was quite pleased with her self with how softly she spoke.  
  
"The only way you could get out of this then, if the other options are not good enough for you, is by completing and winning the bet." Snape signed deeply at the implications of that statement. He will not sleep with a student, even if he did find the student attractive.  
  
"What can I do then?."  
  
"Come see me after graduation. Now go and leave me alone." Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Thank you sir, good evening." Hermione set down her now empty cup and left his office as quickly as she could. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that it was only two months before graduation.


End file.
